


Even Adults Need to be Taken Care of

by Drearyrain



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, all of them are probably horribly out of character, but this was written at 2 am and it is for my girlfriend and friend, he is trying to mom killua, i was too lazy to proofread, kurapika being a mom, lil bit of gillua if you squint, scarlet eyes arent just for anger right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drearyrain/pseuds/Drearyrain
Summary: In which Killua has a nightmare and Kurapika tries to mom him.1473 words





	Even Adults Need to be Taken Care of

Once Leorio was close to finishing his medical school, he got a house with Kurapika. The two men started dating after their adventures in the Dark Continent and have been for two years. Since they bought the house, they got a few surprise visits from Gon, Killua, and Alluka. Kurapika and Leorio rather enjoyed their visits. They found the three teenagers as full of energy as ever.  
Once particular visit included all three of the kids when Leorio had a day off from his doctoring career. Kurapika had woken up early but was reading and drinking coffee until his boyfriend woke up. Just before Leorio had woken up, around nine a.m., there was a knock on the door. Kurapika, having only been in one of Leorio's shirts, scrambled to look decent. He then got the door to be greeted with three hugs. First was Alluka to wrap her arms around Kurapika's torso in a hug.  
"Kurapika!" Excitement filled the girl's tone as Kurapika wrapped his arms around the girl. He felt a small smile tug at his lips.  
"So, what brings you three here so early?" Kurapika asked as Alluka slipped under his arm and inside the house. He half turned around to watch her go, but felt yet another pair of arms around him. It was Gon. He was a few inches taller than Kurapika now, having hit puberty. Gon's arms wrapped around his shoulders, while Kurapika's arms went around his torso.  
"We were in town and decided to drop by and say hello. Maybe stay the night if you two wouldn't mind." Killua was the one to explain, getting to it right before Gon could.  
"You three are always welcome. I suppose it isnt a hunt since Alluka is here?" Kurapika replied as he pulled away from Gon. He let Gon pass him before reaching out and touching his arm. "Do you mind checking to see if Leorio is awake? If he isnt, I doubt he will mind being woken up by you." Kurapika's hand retracted back to his body when Gon agreed with a nod. He watched him walk back to the hallway where he would find the room.  
"It isnt a hunt. I am taking Alluka sight seeing in different places and Gon is tagging along." Killua explained to Kurapika as he stepped inside the house.  
"That seems like him." Kurapika shut the door being Killua before crossing his arms. He raised an eyebrow at the silver haired boy. "Are you too adult to give me a hug?" The tone used was teasing, not minding the lack of affection from him.  
"Did you expect me to give you one?" Killua teased right back, but in the end he did pull the blonde in for a hug. Kurapika had seen it coming with enough time to uncross his arms.  
"Have you guys eaten yet? I can make you guys breakfast." The kurta man offered as he pulled away from the hug.  
\---  
The rest of the day went smoothly. The boys playing the few video games that Leorio owned, or occasionally wresting. Kurapika taught Alluka a few phrases in Kurta, and he let the girl help him with lunch and dinner. After dinner, they all settled on a movie series Kurapika predicted all three of the teenagers would fall asleep watching. This prediction proved correct when he looked over to see Gon and Killua sleeping on each other during the third movie. Alluka had fallen asleep snuggled up to Leorio on one of the chairs in the living room.  
"Hey, Kura. I am going to take her to bed and then myself once she is settled." Leorio informed Kurapika in a mere whisper. Kurapika nodded. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume down and switched the channel to a show he enjoyed. His grey eyes watched Leorio pick up the teenage girl with care and carry her down the hall.  
Kurapika's gaze shifted to the boys sleeping in a tangle on his couch. He set the remote down on the arm of the chair. He pressed his hands down on the arms of the chair he was perched in, placed his feet on the floor, and stood. He strode towards the two boys and looked at them for a few moments, then started to pick up some of the mess they had made. He couldn't believe they could make such a mess with popcorn.  
Killua letting out a soft whimper in his sleep caught Kurapika's attention. It was very faint, almost inaudible. He hesitated, but continued to pick up the mess around the boys. He put the popcorn in one of the bowls before taking the bowls to the kitchen. He threw the extra popcorn away before making his way back to the living room. As he passed the two boys on the couch, he noticed Killua's eyelids twitch. When Kurapika stopped by them, Killua's body tensed. A sigh slipped past Kurapika's lips. He leaned down and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. He gave him a very gentle shake.  
"I know you are awake. Lets get you to bed." Kurapika's tone was very gentle and quiet.  
Killua opened his blue eyes and stared at Kurapika. "What about Gon?" he knew his friend was sound asleep snuggled up to him. They were laying on the couch, killua on his back and Gon laying between his legs with his head on his chest.  
"I will get him after you fall asleep." Kurapika explained quickly. He moved his hands under Gon's chest and lifted up a little bit. "Slide out from under him." Killua followed the order; it was a miracle Gon didnt cling to him in his sleep.  
Kurapika put his hands on the boy's shoulders and guided him to the room he was sleeping in from behind.  
"I am not a child, Kurapika." Killua sleepily huffed at Kurapika. The response he got was a mere chuckle. He rolled his eyes at his protests being ignored. Hos shoulders were released once they got into the room. Taking the hem of his shirt, Killua pulled it above his head and tossed it aside. He plopped down onto the bed and laid on his side facing away from Kurapika. The covers were laid on top of him. The mattress sunk down near the edge signaling that Kurapika had sat down.  
"You know, being taken care of does not make you a child. Even adults want, no need, to be taken care of sometimes." Kurapika spoke with a knowing tone that resulted in a snort from Killua.  
"Well, you dont have to baby me." Killua replied.  
"When I had nightmares when I was younger, a lot younger than you are now actually, my mother used to sing me a lullaby. How about we give it a try?" Kurapika offered. His grey eyes watched as the Zoldyck boy as he tensed. When he got no reply, he took it as an invitation. He cleared his throat before singing a few words in kurta. He noticed the very subtle signs that Killua was relaxing so he continued. The boy was probably too tired to argue anyway. He sang the kurta lullaby quietly to the boy until he was asleep. He stopped and stared at him. He rested his hand on Killua's arm for a few moments before getting back on his feet. He made his way back to the living room and attempted to get Gon awake enough to transport to the bedroom. He succeeded in waking the boy up only half way. He guided him to the room and tucked him in next to Killua.  
As Kurapika left the room, he closed looked over his shoulder at them. He chuckled softly and switched the light off as he left. He shut the door behind him. "I should stop trying to be so much like their parent." He chided to himself as he walked to Alluka's room. He made sure she was sleeping well before going to his own room.  
Once in the safety of his own room, Kurapika slipped out of his shirt and pants. He stopped by the mirror on his way to bed to take out his contacts. He put them back in the container and stared at himself for a few moments. His eyes were a bright shade of scarlet. He turned and made his way to bed. He laid down and curled up under the covers. He leaned over to Leorio, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. An arm wrapped around him and pulled him close to Leorio's body. This caused Kurapika to release a chuckle. With Leorio's arm around him, Kurapika knew he had someone to take care of him and he drifted into sleep.


End file.
